girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-29 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- And now ol' HPL is cackling away, far down that long tunnel the ghouls burrowed into his grave. Looks like Vapnoople conjures monsters out of the vasty deep with a snap of his fingers, and we now get a monster mash. Fun!! heteromeles Scuttle charges to be blown in 5... 4... 3... --MadCat221 (talk) 06:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Like everyone in all these heroes-and-villains stories, Snacky and Dim both talk too much. I expect Snacky could have zapped Dim if he'd just done it Friday. ➤ The coloring of that last panel is very unusual -- I'm tempted to say unique among GG pages, looking kind of like fingerpainting! I guess the idea is to convey that those of us limited to three dimensions can't actually quite see Dim's monsters (except for the one bloodshot eyeball, of course), which raises the question, are they extradimensional? ➤ After panel 1, I thought, "oh, okay, Red has taken care of Dim, maybe it'll take on Snacky next" but no such luck for either half of that. Which is too bad, because Team Agatha bringing science to a monster fight is like, you know, bringing a gun to a robot fight. How do y'all think this will be resolved? I can't believe it'll really be by Her Majesty's forces blowing up the dome; that would be... inelegant. And would kill Agatha, which is a no-no. ➤ So, Dim's monsters are kind of magenta-ish, with lots of asymmetrically positioned eyes. You don't suppose they're related to Purple? Bkharvey (talk) 07:23, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey, is this face-with-glasses-looking thing (right below the Big Hairy Eyeball) entirely accidental? Or some Professorial in-joke? Bkharvey (talk) 07:32, April 29, 2019 (UTC) : Probably accidental. And yeah, some of the newcomers are definitely related to Purple in some fashion. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:17, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :Probably Phil, pulling a leg, that got left in, when it would usually get erased. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::It just struck me that what it really looks like is a face by Phil, with glasses added by one of the Experiments! Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Well, we still haven't seen what Purple needs help for, nor have we seen what kind of madness Tarvek's supposed to exhibit. So I can see a couple of ways this works out. And since I don't think like the Professors (who invariably go with option 3 out of 2), I'm probably wrong, so there's no harm in monologing. Anyway, the obvious scenario is that Dim and Snacky fight it out, Pacific Rim style, while everyone else evacuates right before they implode the dome. Exeunt Snacky and Dim, with Albia being rather annoyed with Agatha for bringing Red in and starting the cascade of events. Scenario B is that Purple, Tarvek, and Agatha pull the plug on the extradimensionality in the temple, the monsters get exorcised after their exercise, Purple re-cores Dim before he leaves, Snacky is left disempowered (or possibly disemboweled, depending on the monster mash), and Agatha gets a pat on the head from Albia for cleaning up the mess she caused, along with a stern warning to not be that stupid again. Then we cue Prende's Lantern. Bets anyone? heteromeles : I'll be sad if Team Agatha comes out of this back to square 1, with nothing to show for it. At the very least, another glimpse into the infinite could help solve some of her problems. (Best would be for her to have a chat with Hideous #1, and get ''him/her/it ''to unfreeze Mechanicsburg instead of squishing it. But I don't expect that.) Maybe Purple can help find the Lantern. As for Snacky and Dim, I hope they get squished quickly. That enormous influx of Super-Villains during the Siege of Mechanicsburg was funny because it was so over the top, but an extended visit of the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus would make this a different kind of comic from what it's been. For both Snacky and Dim the question about their squishing is whether it leaves them alive or not. In the case of Snacky, if he lives he'll have to face Her Majesty's justice for those murders. Dim hasn't had time to actually ''do ''anything evil, apart from talking about it, so he's more of a candidate for the status quo ante. OTOH, now that we know that coring is reversible, Albia might have second thoughts about offering sanctuary even to a cored Dim. (Sort of like Ecuador.) Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :Speaking of Prende's lantern, I wonder if Prende will mysteriously turn up once the current mess is settled? heteromeles :: I just had a thought- she's a definite candidate for the mysterious person travelling with Seffie. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:59, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ::That's one possibility, that Prende is traveling with Seffie. Another possibility is that Prende somehow got aboard a submarine, killed Zardeliv and Madwa Korel with a gas attack that left her unharmed and is lose in England with the lantern. If she thinks Tarvek deserves some loyalty, I could conceivably see her showing up during the monster mash, turning on the lantern to save Tarvek, and something interesting happening. I guess that's Scenario III for how this particular scene ends. heteromeles ::Except that Seffie is clearly traveling with a . She has arrived in England in this scene. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:22, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Except that Seffie paid for . We've only seen the smoke knight, so there's one unaccounted for. heteromeles : Dim summoning an amorphous horde of monsters is certainly not benign. Albia let Dim escape his eternal sentence of… because there was no trace of his original evil . Now that she knows that his condition is reversible, it would seem prudent to eliminate him regardless of his present state. It would be very interesting to observe an interaction between Purple and Albia. Perhaps too interesting to happen since it would be yet another distraction from the title character and would require dangerously high levels of exposition.➤ As to the bigger picture, it does not seem like our heroines/heroes ever go back to square one after an adventure segment. They always learn something, pick up some object, or get a new travelling companion. The PCM would seem to be too powerful as a regular team member, but it would great if he could persist as the mysterious, tense-challenged colleague who would show up randomly to complicate the plot in interesting and amusing ways.➤ The Lantern intrigue seems completely tangential to the current kerfuffle. It could be that the Lantern is central to the interdimensional portal, but that would be a surprise development unless I have missed some clues again. A possible plot move is to resolve the current dilemma (against all odds!) and have Albia appear to realize, like Colette in Paris, that Agatha is too dangerous for England. Albia would then attempt to help recover the Lantern to get rid of Agatha, only to have it escape to the next exciting locale with the crew in hot pursuit, like B.T.Justice.9thGeneral (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2019 (UTC) : Purple as Mr. Mxyzptlk, that's a funny idea. But I think the comparison of Albia's Agatha situation with Colette's Agatha situation doesn't really work. Colette had (has) a very specific problem: an entire population wasped, and Agatha with the Other in her head waiting to take over. As far as we know, that's not the case in England. (Do we know of any English revenants at all? I suppose people like Wooster travel to infected areas, but luckily revenantism isn't contageous -- there have to be wasps to make new revenants. And, yes, Agatha threw the switch, but it wasn't she who organized a massive conspiracy in the dome to build the machine whose switch she threw. Bkharvey (talk) 03:23, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I'm a little slow, but "I control this creature" is Tarvek's cue to wake up and to turn out to have a bit of influence also. (And also Krosp's cue to say "that never works, you know"!) Bkharvey (talk) 00:07, April 30, 2019 (UTC) : There is enough hubris to coat both Snack and Dim several times over. It would be amusing if the resolution of this conflict is complete monster consumption of the largest egos in the room. 9thGeneral (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2019 (UTC) By the way, for what it's worth, over the past few days, Dim never says "I control these monsters." He says, over and over, in almost the same words each time, "I called these monsters." Bkharvey (talk) 03:45, April 30, 2019 (UTC) A syllogism: The purple monsters are like Purple. Purple is extradimensional. Therefore, the purple monsters are extradimensional. I think it may turn out to be quite important for our gang to understand just how Dim "calls" them. Bkharvey (talk) 22:12, April 30, 2019 (UTC)